


Anniversary- A Stony/Superhusbands One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: It’s Steve and Tony’s 3 month anniversary, and Steve has planned something special.





	Anniversary- A Stony/Superhusbands One Shot

“Steve, where are you taking me?” Tony inquired as his boyfriend lead him up some stairs, blindfolded he might add. It was their three month anniversary of dating, and Steve had decided to take it upon himself to do something special to celebrate it.   
“I told you to stop asking questions, Tony. I put a blindfold on you for a reason,” Steve chuckled to the handsome brunette behind him.   
“Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, Rogers. You know, being the human embodiment of apple pie and all.”  
Steve rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door with ease that lead to a rooftop. Tony instantly knew they were outside when the cool night breeze caressed his skin.   
“Can I take this thing off now?” Tony pleaded as a toddler would do to get out of time out. All Steve could do was laugh because he knew how desperate Tony was, considering he wasn’t very fond of surprises.   
“Yes, you can take it off. And I mean the blindfold, not anything else.”   
With a quick swipe of his hand, the blindfold uncovered Tony’s deep brown eyes, and when Steve saw the smile on his boyfriend’s face, he knew all the hard work he had put into this surprise was worth it.   
“Is this the rooftop where we had our first kiss?Cap, you’re such a cheese ball.”   
Steve grinned while Tony took the scenery in as his eyes analyzed the entire setup. The captain had set up a canopy with a glass table and chairs for them to eat, and there were even candles and string lights hanging from the tent.   
“Natasha helped me set everything up,” the blonde bushed nervously. Even after all that time being around each other, Tony could still render the captain into a state of serious anxiety. He was like a teenage boy dealing with his first crush. Well, in some way it was exactly like that, considering Peggy was the only other person Steve had ever truly had feelings for.  
“I got some champagne, mostly for you, because it won’t do anything for me,” Steve chuckled quietly, leading Tony closer to the set up so that they could sit down and have dinner together.   
“I also got Bruce to pick up some pizza, you know, from that pizza place that you love.”   
Tony still could not believe what he was seeing, and that Steve had gone through all this trouble just for him. God, he still wanted to punch him in his perfect face for being so flawless all the time. Tony knew that when Steve agreed to be in a relationship with him that he had hit the jackpot, but little did he know that he really hit the jackpot.   
“You didn’t have to do all of this,” Tony pouted, because he wanted to be the one to sweep Steve off his feet and wine and dine him. That’s what Tony Stark did. That’s what he had always done to anybody he had ever brought home. Although Steve was different, and not like anyone he had ever dated.   
Steve took the brunette into his arms and gently brushed his hand along the small of Tony’s back. It was at that moment that Tony practically melted into his lover’s hands.  
“When you love someone, you do whatever you can to make them happy… to show them how much you love them,” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear before kissing the delicate skin of his cheek.   
“You have absolutely no idea of how much I love you, Steve. So much it scares the hell out of me,” Tony sighed, mostly to himself before he looked to the blonde for reassurance.   
Steve took Tony’s face into his long, slender fingers and pressed a warm kiss to his lips.   
“You know, we could just skip dinner and go straight to the bedroom, Steven,” the hero purred, still completely encapsulated by the blonde’s hold. There weren’t many times Tony felt completely safe, to be honest, but with Steve, safety was the last worry on his mind. There were nights when the anxiety was so terrible that Tony would wake Steve up with his cries for help, and every single time, Steve would take Tony into his arms and bring him back to reality. Tony thought for sure that Steve wouldn’t be able to handle his excessive attacks, because they were just that awful. Of course Rhodey had reminded him that anxiety and PTSD was a totally legit thing for Tony to experience given the circumstances he had gone through, and that his boyfriend would most definitely be able to relate. He fit so perfectly in Steve’s strapping arms and his head was nestled right under the blonde’s chin. Not being this close to him always drove Stark crazy.   
“We could do that, Anthony, but then all this food would go to waste and the gang helped out a lot to make this super special,” Steve smirked as he poked fun at the billionaire. The super soldier wanted to take Tony’s clothes off just as badly as Tony wanted him to, but that was for later, and all of Steve’s hard work was not going to be thrown away just because his boyfriend couldn’t keep it in his pants.  
The soldier pressed a loving kiss to Tony’s messy brown hair and mumbled ever so slightly, “It’ll be worth the wait.”   
“Fine,” Tony replied, clearly annoyed that his perfect boyfriend was always so irritatingly perfect as always.


End file.
